The Land of Vice ACT TWO
by Bottle Rocket Junkie
Summary: The sequel to River City blues and the final chapter in the Land of Vice series! Takes place 24 hours after RCB where a Mob war breaks out between the Vercetti Syndicate and the Grant crew. Can Michael and Lance hold down the fort?


The Land of Vice: ACT TWO

A/n: Ah so here we bring ourselves, the final story in the Land of Vice saga. First there was The Land of Vice(renamed The Land of Vice act 1) River City blues and now this: The Land of Vice ACT TWO. Well I hope all my fans enjoy this final chapter, as they have before. This story takes place 24 hours or so after River City blues, just to not

Chapter 1: A warm homecoming

__

This is a phone conversation recorded by the VCPD, on June 6th 2004. It is between Lance Q. Vance and Michael Vercetti, two members of the Vercetti crime syndicate.

" Hello?"

" Lance it's Mike, I just got in the airport."

:: Sounds of tires screeching and car doors slamming shut, over the rattle of machine gun fire::

" Oh hey mike! How's it hangin'? Get that Grant fucker off your back?"

" Uh well yeah, but we killed him."

" Oh shit."

" Yeah, hey listen could you send some guys down here? Armed preferably?"

" Why what is goin' down?"

" Uh I'm kinda in the middle of somethi-OH SHIT!"

::sounds of gunfire can be heard::

" Mike what's goin' on?! Mike?"

" Just get some fucking guys over here now!"

::Click::

"Shit."

Basck in the Ver Lance slammed the reciever of the phone back on to it's cradle resting on Tommy's desk, nearly chipping the expensive black marble. Michael Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti's only known cousin and flesh and blood was under attack. By who? Lance didn't know. But he had this striking feeling that H.R. Grant's crew had something to do with it, after what Mike had told a day or two ago and what he had said over the phone.

__

We killed him.

Ok so the guys he had planted in the city were retaliating against the Vercetti syndicate for the murder of their boss. But how did they know Mike was arriving by plane? They must be listening in on the phone conversations, no time to think about that now.

__

Gotta save Mike's ass.

Lance reached for the intercom microphone sitting nearby on his desk, which was linked through out the entire mansion and surrounding grounds and buildings. The desk itself was a mess with papers detailing revenue changes and income, trying to figure out a way to make some more money, the stock market was an option but a big risk. Lance switched on the intercom, which let out a squeal of feedback through out the mansion, and spoke calmly and clearly into it.

" Attention, we have a code red at Escobar international airport, Michael Vercetti is under attack by unknown number of armed guns. All on-duty Mario's please report to the driveway of the mansion heavily armed. Valet's in the garage, bring the admiral's around. Repeat we have a code red at Escobar international airport, Michael Vercetti is under attack by unknown number of armed guns. All on-duty Mario's please report to the driveway of the mansion heavily armed. Valet's in the garage, bring the admiral's around. MOVE YOUJR ASSES NOW! Oh and all guardsmen guard the house while we are gone. Thank-you that is all"

Lance clicked off the intercom and stood up from his desk. He was wearing his usual white suit with matching white shoulder holster, that of which contained pearl handled titanium finish Colt .45. The same model .45 was tucked into the waistband of his pants. Like he had carried a month ago. He walked over to the gun cabinet on the wall next ot the security monitors and opened them up, with a set of keys on a ring. Inside were a bigger variety of rifles and shotguns, Usas-12's, M4A1 Carbines, Spas 12's, and AK-47's; All in pairs of twos. He picked up an Ak and slammed a clip that was sitting on the shelf underneath it, into the loading breached, then snapped the action bolt back. Luckily thanks to the Grant scare Mike had given him over the phone, Lance was already uncomfortably wearing a kevlar vest under his shirt.

" Let's kick some ass." He said walking from the room, and flipping on his shades. He had abandoned his eye patch, which was supposed to give him a manlier look. But clashing with his white suit, it made him look like some grizzled South American drug dealer. He jogged down the steps, two at a time and walked through the front door.

Like moth's to a flame the Mario's had gathered and were sitting in the 5 admiral's, armed with rifles of some type and caliber. A few had SKS Carbine's, others had HK G3A3's, a few others chose Ak's and M4's. 4 cars, with 4 armed men in each car, excluding the first with only three men that had the passenger's side empty equaled about 15 guns, including himself it was 16 men. Not bad for a rescue team. The 1986 Admiral's ideally weren't the top car in handling, precision, and speed. But they were very tough cars that could take a beating, which is why Tommy had also had them bullet-proofed. Windows, exterior, everything on the outside acceptable to damage except the tires. Which was a gamble, but it would suffice. Loaded into the back of each car were a score of a few shotguns, handguns and couple rifle's and two RPG-7's. The Vercetti Empire had a cash load of weaponry stocked up, from the black market and legal gun transactions. Every business front and assest had a hidden cache' to say the least. It was truly impressive firepower they were wielding.

__

Probably another element the Grant syndicate hopes to get their hands on. Even if H.R. Grant is dead there will probably be a successor or a leader of them down here.

Lance walked up to the lead Admiral, a white one liberated from Diaz back in 86(By Tommy with the help of Lance of course. After they had killed the bastard) And yanked the door open, hopping in and slamming the door shut.

" Let's go." He said. The driver Mario nodded his head and pulled out onto the streets of the Land of Vice.

Mike ducked his as bullets whizzed past his head. The thugs were armed with SMG's, no caliber larger than a .45 or a 9mm. But it was more impressive firepower than he had in his possession. Which was a Berreta M92FS 9mm in a flat black finish, he had liberated it off a thug that was shot down by a patrolling cop. He in turned was gun downed by the other thugs. Giving Mike enough time to grab the pistol and take cover. . He was ducked behind a overturned Boxville, on it's side. Which gave him an odd feeling of déjà vu and paranoia from last month when the south Vice city bridge blew up, knocking the Boxville he was riding in on it's side.

Mike estimated there were about maybe 15 thugs. The cop had shot down two or three. Mike had take down 5 so far, but he was running low on ammo. So there were about 7 left. That would be no problem for Lance's men to take out, but would he be able to dodge the bullets long enough for them to get here? When he had walked out of Escobar International, from the freeway canal to his left his attackers had pulled up in black Burrito vans about 3 of them, and jumped out armed to the teeth. Vercetti saw this and made a break to his right for a nearby Boxville, on of the thugs chased after him. The driver had seen him running for him and swerved to avoid him, flipping onto its side, but luckily not blowing up. It was out of gas amazingly. The nearby cop saw this and drew his sidearm .45 and fired at them unloading the clip into 3 of the armed thugs. The one running for Mike with the 9mm got hit by a round, which killed him. He tripped and landed; the gun skidding over to Vercetti's feet. Mike picked it up and took cover behind the van. The thugs as before shot the cop to hell and aimed for him. That's when he had made the call to Lance

Mike quickly took aim and fire of 3 quick rounds, depleting from the 9 rounds left in the gun. Only 6 now. He ducked back behind the van as the rattle of automatic fire closed in on him. He heard one of the thug's scream in pain.

" The fucking wank hit me in my fucking han'!"

" Holy shit 'e gone an' shot your damn thumb off!"

" Fucking wank, I'm gonna gut 'em like a fish."

They spoke with British/Cockney accents. They were Grant's men all right, he should've known. Blindly he gave himself cover fire around the corner of the truck, firing off another 3 shots. He heard one round hit a thug, and he let out a screaming howl landing on the ground with a thug. One down, 6 to go, 3 rounds left. Lance had better get here soon, if only he could reach the cops body over on the sidewalk next to the building. He could take his gun and ammo, hold 'em off some more. But that was a good 50 feet away in the line of fire.

__

Hurry up and get here Lance.

Speeding pass the metal pipe monstrosity of the VC gas works and the hooker hotel, Lance could hear the gun fire rattle getting closer and closer. He looked over at the Mario driver impatiently.

" Can't this thing go faster?!" Lance asked as they sped past the fenced in airport lot approaching the bend, which led to the front of Escobar international.

" I'm goin' as fast as I can man!" Mario said in a New York-ish Italian accent. They rounded the bend and a line of 9mm SMG bullets lodged themselves into the window.

" Holy shit!" Mario screamed and pulled onto the grass area that the ridiculously large VC surf sign sat on. Lance watched as the drove along side of the battle, as the thugs dressed in black trench coats armed with Mp5A2's and UMP's firing upon Vercetti who was crouched behind an overturned Boxville. Lance pulled himself halfway out of the window wielding his AK and fired at the thugs. The two Mario's in the back did the same out of their windows. The Mario driver pulled a sharp left turn nearly knocking poor Lance out of the car and drove towards the area in between the black vans and the Mike's hiding spot. Lance aimed and gunned down 3 of the thugs while the Mario behind him took down one with his G3A3. The last thug gunned down the Mario in the back passenger's seat but Lance aimed and fired.

BLAM!

The round tore through the remaining thug's head, killing him. The 3 other Admiral's caught up and parked in a odd pattern in the grass. They all got out armed to the teeth and stood around guarding the area. Lance pulled himself back through the window and jumped out opening the door. He checked the Mario that was gunned by the thug. He was dead.

"Poor guy." Lance said shaking his head. He looked up from the dead man hanging out of the window and saw Mike walking towards them.

" What the hell took you?" Mike asked furiously, his signature Leather Bomber jacket was unzipped showing his white tank top and dog tags underneath. In his right hand he carried a M92FS.

" Hey that was pretty good for such short notice. Took us only 5 minutes about to organize and get our asses over here." Lance said in defense. The other Mario in the back seat was pulling the dead man back into the car.

" Yeah thank-god it wasn't another minute later or I would've been SOL." Mike replied. He held the Berreta up " I only had 3 bullets left."

" Yeah well you got lucky. Let's get the hell out of here." Lance said motioning towards the car.

" Mr. Vance look!" One of the Mario's from the other car shouted and pointed to the airport hanger at the other end of the median. A flock of Black vans were approaching from the lot of the hanger, maybe about 5 or 6. The Mario's opened fire with their assault rifles. The slugs tore into one of the van's tires, making it swerve all over the place and land on its side as the flock closed the gap. The thugs in that van pulled themselves from the wreckage and ran towards them armed with SMG's. Thugs fired submachine guns form the open windows of the vans. Two of the Mario's got hit and fell on the grass, howling in pain. The rest of the scattered behind the bullet proof safety of the Admiral's to use them as shields. The vans stopped before the large VC surf sign and formed an oddly shaped barricade to fire form. The thugs jumped out. There had to be atleast 25-30 of them.

" Shit, kid get a gun from the trunk!" Lance said popping the trunk with a button on the inside of the car. Mike ran to the back of the Admiral and looked into the trunk. Laid out on a blue tarp were a few rifles, a couple handgun 2 or 3 shotguns and 2 RPG-7's with 4 rockets lying next to it. He picked up an Ak-47 and loaded it, grabbing a few clips to satisfy him enough. The Mario driving the car back up and turned so it's driver's side was facing the armed thugs. Lance and Mike took cover behind the car along with the driver Mario who was armed with an SKS and the other Mario in the backseat, who was still in the car firing with his Galil through the rolled down window. Mike took aim past the Mario barricade nearest to the flock and fired, hitting 3 thugs and knocking them down Killing them. The opposing attackers gunned down more of the Mario's.

" Magazine!" Lance shouted as his AK clicked empty. Mike threw him one of his and continued firing as Lance reloaded. Bullets were whizzing everywhere, and police sirens were getting closer and closer. Lance finally slammed the clip into his gun and snapped back the bolt. He took aimed and fired. One of the other Mario's had hit the gas tank on the van lying on it's side, blowing it into oblivion and only leaving the burned shell behind. The shrapnel effect flew everywhere, taking down 4 more thugs. That gave Lance an idea, leaving his AK lying on the roof he reached into the trunk and pulled out the RPG-7 launchers with 2 rockets each. He took one for himself lying the launcher and it's ammo on the roof alongside his AK. He then took the other launcher and it's ammo to Mike, which he took it.

" Aim for the vans!" Lance shouted over the automatic fire as another Mario was gunned down. They both loaded their launchers and took aim. Lance fired but his rocket went wild and flew past the thugs straight into the airplane hanger lot and hitting a 747 sitting over the free way bridge on the over pass. It hit the rear end of the jet liner, destroying half of it.

" Shit, your turn kid!" Lance shouted ducking down behind the car to reload the rocket. The Mario wielding the Galil in the backseat got hit straight in the eye and fell back on the ground dead. Mike took aim with his launcher and fired. Hitting the Van farthest from the sign and blowing it up into nothing but a burned shell. Mike ducked back down again with his launcher and a rocket and began to reload while Lance took aim with his launcher. He fired, but a bullet whizzed past his ear spooking him, just as he pulled the trigger making his aim go awry once again. The rocket jettisoned over head in an upward angle and hit the VC SURF letters of the gin, blowing them up in a shower of splintered wood.

" Shit." Lance said dropping his launcher on the ground, it landed with a solid thunk. He picked his AK back up and began firing again. Two more Mario's were gunned down. There were maybe 5 left at the front, with another left at their car, which made 6 Mario's, left. Along with maybe 10 or 12 thugs left. It was getting down to the odds. Bodies of the thugs and The Marios littered the ground among the empty brass casings. 4 cop cars with sirens wailing had rounded the curb just as Mike popped up with his loaded RPG.

" Perfect timing." He said sadistically and took aim at the lead cruiser. The rocket jetted towards the police car and tore into it blowing it up in a ball of fire. It was launched into the air by its back end and landed on it's roof skidding to a stop next to the Boxville. The other 3 cruisers drove out of line and all over the place to avoid another RPG. Mike dropped the launcher and picked his AK up just as the officer's stepped out of their vehicles wielding .45's and 12 gauges. They fired upon both sides. Which in response both sides fired back killing 4 of the 6 officer's. Another Mario was gunned down leaving 5 Marios. Mike took aim and took out two more thugs, while Lance took down 1 more. A thug armed with a SVD Dragunov sniper rifle started poppin' heads, eliminating the rest of the Mario's at the front.

' Shit let's get the hell outta here!" Lance said reloading his rifle as the sniper mopped up the last Mario at the front, Mike clicked empty and was out of mags. Lance slammed down the lid of the trunk just as the sniper aimed for him.

CRACK!

A blotch of crimson flew out of the back of Lance's left shoulder. He spun around screaming in pain and clutched at the wound. The driver Mario took aim with his SKS and squeezed the trigger splattering the sniper's brains. Mike dropped his empty weapon and crouched down next to Lance who was clutching his shoulder and leaning against the Admiral leaving a Red smear all the way down. His white suit was quickly staining crimson, the bullet had hit him in the strap of his kevlar.

" Lemme see the wound Lance." Mike said tugging at Quentin's hand away from the wound. The Mario wielding the SKS crouched down and loaded a fresh stripper clip into his rifle. He was no match for the remaining ten thugs.

" He okay?" Mario asked as Mike looked at the wound.

' He's lucky." Mike said tearing off a piece of Lance's jacket and forming it into a tourniquet. He wrapped it around Lance's shoulder and tied it tight. Lance screamed in pain. "It's an in and out wound, no nerves are damaged but you can use your arm, it will hurt like hell though.

" Here." Lance said handing Mike his AK. " Can't use it with one arm, I'll go for my .45."

" We're getting out of here anyway." Mike said. " Too many of them, we've done enough fighting for now let's go."

Mike helped Lance into the passenger's seat while he go into the backseat. The Mario driver got into the driver's side slamming the door. Mike dragged the dead Mario out of the backseat and onto the pavement

" Take the freeway and circle around them." Mike instructed as Mario backed up the car and turned onto the field. He did a left turned and bolted for the freeway, as sparks from gunfire flew off the car. Mike rolled the window down and fired back. The remaining 10 thugs jumped into the 2 vans and took off after them. On the freeway they weaved through the slow moving cars, the vans did the same. After they had turned the first corner, a van had pulled up to them. The passenger wielding a sawn off 12 gauge.

" WATCH OUT!" Mike screamed warning the driver. He raised his AK and fired. The rounds tore into the passenger's side door killing the shotgunner. The van weaved all over the place, cut off the Admiral and went up on the sloped side of the canal freeway and flipped over, finally blowing up.

The Admiral sped past under the overpass, which upon it sat the burning remains of the 747. A fire truck had just arrived and was putting out the fire. The other van slammed into the back of the admiral, sending it sprawling towards the wall. The vehicle slammed into the wall at a catty-cornered angle, with such force it disabled it. The van went screaming past and slammed in the back of a Bobcat. The driver frantically tried to start it again.

" Stay here." Mike said climbing out of the vehicle. He walked around back to the trunk and fired the remainder in the clip, destroying the lock. He tossed the empty rifle away and pulled a Remington Pump-Action 12 gauge from the trunk, racking a shell into the chamber. He stood in the middle of the road as the van started back up again and tore back down the road towards Vercetti. Mike took aim with his shotgun and fired.

BAM! CHA-CHUNK! BAM! CHA-CHUNK! BAM! CHACHUNK!

He fired three shells into the windshield of the van head on, massacring the driver and the passenger inside. The van swerved up onto the slope and flipped over, blowing up. He shook his head and looked away from the wreckage and into the trunk, he picked up a Berreta M92FS 9mm in a flat black finish and stuck it into the waistband of his pants. He then walked over to Vance's side of the car and looked in through the open window. Lance was leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed looking up and Mario was holding a hankerchief over a bleeding cut on his forehead.

" That was one hell of a warm welcoming." He jokingly.

" Fuck you Michael." Lance said. He pulled out a cell phone from his jacket and pushed a number on speed dial. " Yeah Rosenburg? Send a car full of maybe 4 or 5 cars over here to pick up our Admirals in front of the airport before the cops get here. Thanks."

" What was that all about?' Mike asked helping Lance out of the car.

" Called Rosenburg so he can get our cars back tgo the mansion where he is at right now. Don't wanna leave evidence for the cops now do we? Shit Tommy is gonna be pissed when he wakes up."

Mario kicked out his window and crawled out of the wreckage, Lance turned to him.

" Blow this car up, we can't leave it here." He said. Mario nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
